Psych
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Psych AU Gabrielle Angelo and her half brother Castiel Novak are in for a wild time as Gabrielle has convinced the Santa Barbra Police Department that she's a psychic. Most buy into the act immediately except for the skeptic Detective Dean Winchester. His new partner is another story though. Destiel. Sabriel.
1. Chapter 1

Psych

 **Authors Note: So I watched Psych with my girlfriend and we had a blast assigning characters from Supernatural to the characters from Psych. So I'll let you figure out who's who. Hope this is fun.**

Up Psych Up

 _Santa Barbra California 1986_

"Come on please!" Chuck sighed at his daughter of about ten sitting across from him in the dinner booth. She was a hyper child with perpetually scraped knees from climbing trees and chasing her half brother Castiel around town. Castiel, or Cas as Gabrielle liked to call him, was an awkward kid who looked just like his mom. She and Chuck had had an affair many years ago. When he'd found out about Castiel he'd felt responsible and started paying child support to his mother. They were on relatively good terms now and Cas and Gabrielle were practically inseparable, though neither yet knew they were actually brother and sister.

"Close your eyes." Gabrielle rolled her whiskey colored eyes and frowned.

"But Dad!"Chuck frowned. She needed to know this stuff, and if the only way to get her to do it was to feed her horrible sweet tooth so be it.

"You don't, no cake." Gabrielle pouted but complied squeezing her eyes closed and blowing caramel colored hair out of her face.

"Alright, which letter on the Exit sign is burned out?" She didn't hesitate.

"The X." He nodded.

"What color is the vinyl?"Gabrielle's brow furrowed.

"What's vinyl?" Chuck frowned slightly.

"Stuff these seats are covered in. What color?" Gabrielle nodded.

"Purple." He nodded.

"Maroon but close enough. Managers name?" Gabrielle managed to give him an exasperated look with her eyes closed, he was almost impressed.

"Who?" Chuck sighed.

"She's wearing a nametag. Woman standing at the counter when we walked in. You saw her." Gabrielle concentrated harder and lit up like a light bulb.

"Marie! Can I have the cake now?" She smiled wide, eyes still closed. She thought she had won. Chuck glanced around then back to his daughter.

"How many hats in the room?" Gabrielle practically growled.

"Come on, you want cake you gotta tell me how many hats are in the room." He could see it on her face, she was focusing, mentally picturing the room. She seemed to pause.

"Does a beanie count?" He raised an eyebrow she couldn't see.

"What do you think?" Gabrielle shook her head slightly.

"Three." Before he could interject she started to describe them clearly getting impatient with his games.

"Lady at the table nearest the window has a straw hat with a pink flower. Old man at the counter facing us has a baseball hat, black with a picture of some kind of lion on it. Last ones on the chef, standard." Chuck smiled slightly.

"And the beanie?" Gabrielle frowned, eyes still closed.

"Beanies a cap not a hat." The blonde waitress next to them, her nametag read Mary, smiled.

"Go ahead and open your eyes." Gabrielle complied grinning wide at the waitress, she had heard walk up to the table.

"That was incredible!" Chuck frowned slightly as Gabrielle beamed.

"It was adequate. Go ahead and get her the fudge cake." Mary smiled at her.

"I guess I know what you're gonna be when you grow up. My sons want to be police too. They're about your age." Gabrielle grinned slightly.

"Ma'am I'm never growing up."

 _Still Santa Barbra 2006_

"I'm calling the police." The tall blonde slightly muscular man Gabrielle had picked up at the dinner frowned deeply.

"Any particular reason? I mean if you want me to leave you could just say so." Gabrielle shook her head looping a long arm around his waist and pulling him back down.

"No, no, no, no. I think I've just solved a case." She gestured to the TV where the store manager was still twitching, playing with a zip tie and looking anywhere but at the camera or reporter.

"Oh you didn't say you were a cop." Gabrielle stuck her tongue out at the idea, the cute blonde diving back in for a kiss at the sight. She pulled away after a second knowing they would answer the phone soon.

"No sweetie no, I'm not a cop." His face fell a tiny bit.

"But I do have a few sets of handcuffs if you wanna play with those later." Gabrielle winked a whiskey colored eye at him and he went back to sucking on her neck as the police finally answered the phone.

"Hello. It was the manager. The store manager, the stereo thefts, the visions chain store. Look he's on the channel eight news right now. Nervous twitch dead give away, he's also refusing to look the camera or the reporter in the eye. My name? Gabrielle Angelo. Is that everything? Yeah. Wait the plates on the news van are expired but that's unrelated." She hung up as the cute blonde started working on the buttons of her blouse.

"So about those handcuffs?"


	2. Putting Up The Act

**Author's Note: Yep everybody's favorite archangel is now a psychic detective. Don't worry we'll meet the others soon enough. I own nothing.**

2\. Putting Up The Act

The next day found Gabrielle on a metal bench inside the Santa Barbra police department waiting to collect a reward. The psychic obsessed cop at the front desk had been rather short with her and the man cuffed to the bench a seat away from her had the word 'Bloodthirsty' tattooed on his forehead. He also had shards from a taillight on his left sleeve.

"So what did you do? Bust up you Ex's car?" He turned to her looking a bit dumbfounded.

"Her new boyfriends. They got no witnesses either." Gabrielle nodded and cleared her throat as he grinned.

"Cool. You may wanna brush the shards of taillight off your sleeve though." He looked down and did as she'd suggested. She watched as several pieces bounced their way into his boot. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. Soon he was being lead away, she overheard the officer say something about detention room two. A few minutes later she was being lead into an interrogation room herself. Only problem was it didn't seem like she was being rewarded so much as actually interrogated.

"Oh come on I'm actually a suspect?" The tall green eyed tan haired man would have been cute, really drop dead gorgeous, under any other circumstances but he was playing bad cop and sleeping with his partner to boot. She had long black hair and hazel eyes and was playing, or trying to play good cop.

"You're our number one suspect at the moment Miss. Angelo." Gabrielle huffed exasperatedly.

"I handed you the guy!" The detective's bright clear green eyes narrowed.

"He had an accomplice." Gabrielle blew a strand of caramel colored hair out of her eyes.

"So I gotta find him too? When do you start doing your job?"The black haired woman leaned forward from where she was seated across from her.

"Listen Gabrielle, just tell us how you know all of this and we'll put you aside as a suspect."Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"Look I've called in dozens of tips, look it up!" The green eyed detective frowned deeper, he looked to be a year or two older than Gabrielle.

"We've looked up quite a bit about you. Unemployed, can't seem to hold a job beyond six months. And a pre-existing criminal record. Doesn't seem to look good for you." Gabrielle sighed.

"I was eighteen. I borrowed a car to impress my girlfriend." The lady detective raised an eyebrow.

"Girlfriend?" Gabrielle raised an eyebrow back.

"Yeah, I've had a few. It's not illegal to swing both ways Detective." Gabrielle saw a hint of respect in the eye of the green eyed one before he continued.

"Yeah being eighteen excuses everything. Let me just go get a marker we'll take care of this." Gabrielle really didn't like him at all right now.

"Look there were extenuating circumstances. My dad was the arresting officer, he wanted to teach me a lesson." Green eyes raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Did you learn it?" Gabrielle shrugged.

"Learned I hated my dad, don't think that's exactly the lesson he wanted me to but hey." Green eyes popped his gum at her.

"Pardon me if I'm a bit skeptical that you solved all these crimes by watching the Channel eight news." Gabrielle grinned slightly.

"Yeah that's not exactly accurate. Sometimes I watch Channel Five. I prefer Channel Eight. Their weather girl is adorable." Just to piss Green Eyes off a bit more she winked at the female detective. The detective grinned slightly earning her a slightly exasperated look from Green Eyes.

"So you can read guilt off of TV interviews?" He had raised a condescending eyebrow at her, she could not let his sass slide. She was incapable of not rising to a challenge.

"You can't?" He glowered. She set her hands on the table.

"Look you can't keep me here. I know my rights." She stood and walked to the door.

"Good. Then you know you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Two officers were standing by the door, Psychic Obsessed and Wedding Waltz Classes.

"Come on!" Wedding and whipped out a pair of handcuffs.

"Really!? Handcuffs for the walk to the lobby!" Green Eyes had risen as well and walked over to the door.

"A few hours in a holding cell should jog your memory." Gabrielle had seen the holding cells on the way in, not pretty. Not going there.

"Look Miss. Angelo, just give us a reason. That's all we need, you give us that you're free to go." Shit… They were never gonna believe that it's just what5 she did. What daddy dearest had driven into her scull since age two, see everything, know everything at a glance and you'll never come up last. Well that was all well and good but it wasn't going to do her much good now was it. Or was it? She glanced back at Psychic Obsessed.

"Ok. Ok you win. I know all this because I'm psychic." Psychic Obsessed lit up like a Christmas tree, Green Eyes on the other hand scoffed and motioned for Wedding Waltz to put the cuffs on. Well might as well put on a show, back it up with a bit of insight. Gabrielle gasped loudly slamming herself into the door of the interrogation room.

"I'm getting something. I'm... I…" She turned to Psychic Obsessed.

"You're grandma would be so proud of you. But she really wants you to stop spending your money on those charlatans." Psychic obsessed gasped.

"The palm readers." Gabrielle nodded. Green Eyes laughed loudly.

"You're really claiming to be psychic?" Gabrielle spun around in a circle shaking her arms as she extended them as he spoke. She stopped palms facing the two detectives.

"How else would I know you two are sleeping together?" The lady detective went bright red as Green Eyes spluttered. Gabrielle swayed in time to a nonexistent waltz.

"One, two, three. One, two…" She pointed at Wedding Waltz.

"When's the wedding?" He grinned a bit shyly.

"May third. Wait how did you know that?" Green Eyes scoffed again.

"I'm getting dance lessons for the reception! You're getting good!" He grinned and blushed slightly.

"Come on! Who is buying this!?" The two officers raised their hands and Gabrielle almost laughed as a hand stuck out of the holding cell too. But Green Eyes and his Lady Detective were the ones she needed to convince now. She turned back to them and shook slightly hands flying to her head.

"I've got it! Go to detention room two. All the evidence you need is in…" She shook her left leg violently almost tipping over.

"His shoe! His left shoe! All the evidence you need is in his left shoe!" Green Eyes glared.

"We will be back in three minutes. And I'll be bringing my own handcuffs!" Gabrielle grinned slightly shouting down the hall after him.

"Promises, promises detective!" As they left Psychic obsessed turned back to her beaming.


End file.
